Skar800 Projects
This is a page with the edit levels of KC of Skarloey100 Kid Chameleon New Edition This is a main proyect that i work, the idea is edit various (idk if ALL xD) levels of KC and change/add the enemies in the future. But i have some problems with edit the enemies (i have problems with add enemies), so technically i only can change the types of the enemies but i can change too the Hit points, Palletes, Flags and Position. The Stage 1 was complete but i don't edit some levels because i don't have ideas for them and i like the original design. Also this game have a New intro. The idea of this project also it's show the unused material of the original game (Palletes,songs) to make the game more entertaining. |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Kid Chameleon Hard Version This is a harder version that i work in the Stages 1 and 2 of KC and change the enemies's hit points or change some things. |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Reviews Haagnus This map should be banned XD. I would give this an difficulty rate a 8 or 9 but when i was past the first level i could enjoy the game. Rating (8/10) on Version (1.0) --Haagnus (talk) 10:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's really difficult xD i have working in this Project still, and have more "suprises" xD Skarloey100 (talk) 04:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey Level Technically my last Project, this is a Blue Lake Woods (renamed "Skarloey Level", because i'm bored xD) edited 100%. This level is really short like a Elsewhere but i think that it's fun :D Skarloey100 (talk) 04:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I only made 3 levels (like Elsewheres but renamed "Skarloey Level") Skarloey Level 1: http://www.4shared.com/file/k95Gz3g-/Skarloey_Level.html Skarloey Level 2: http://www.4shared.com/file/8H63dd_4/skarloey_second_level.html Skarloey Level 3: http://www.4shared.com/file/QEP0EZB_/Skarloey_Thirld_Level.html Ultimate Kid Chameleon I have serious difficults with the project Kid Chameleon New Edition with the enemies edition, so i made a new project with more changes that the other project. Some new changes are: -Cyclone can jump higher. -Red Stealth have 4 hits now. -Eyeclops have a new pallete. -The Kid have a new pallete too, This is the most featured Project of Skarloey100 |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Category:Projects